


Redux Sedes et Verum

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Wow, look at all of this bullshit. This took me over a week to complete and it's utter bullshit. I wanted to write about what would happened when The armies meet Owain's, Inigo's, and Severa's friends back home and this happened. Also timelines are screwy and ughhhh. This is utter crap, plus a whole ton of my ships get dumped into this. It was fine at first, then it got bad in the middle, then it just ended terribly. Just terrible, truly disgusting. I had Valla and Hoshido in there because I can't bear to lose my Hoshido siblings and Valla siblings. For the reason of the tag spoilers, some people might have not played Hidden Truths or Revelations. Oh yay, ready to read the comments for these.





	

The three of them started to pack for their next march. They looked at their parents rings and remembered the happy memories that they had before they died. Laslow and Selena walked to Odin's ten, smiling at him, or at least Laslow was. 

"Are you ready to go," Laslow asked. 

"Not yet," Odin replied. 

"Well hurry up, we don't have all day," Selena demanded. 

It only took him a few more minutes for him to get ready. The three of them caught up with the rest of the army. Odin was very excited for this mission, only due to what he was sent out to look for. He was also told that this would be one of the most dangerous missions that he will ever have. Zero was very confused at the face that Odin kept on making. He was more chipper than normal. He then looked over to Leo, wanting to get some answers out of him. 

"Lord Leo," Zero asked. 

"Hm," Leo replied. 

"Why is Odin more chipper than usual and why do I want to punch him in his smug face?" 

"I gave him a moral boost. He wasn't feeling all to well the past couple of days." 

"By telling him what?" 

"That this was going to be a dangerous mission and we will be locating a Crown of Mystical Lunar Moon." 

"Moon moon..." 

"Being redundant isn't something I like, especially when I said it clearly the first time. If it makes him feel better, I'll happily oblige." 

"How can you tell when he is a terrible mood?" 

"When he is formal and normal." 

"Formal? Normal?" 

"Yes, it's a bit anomalous, is it not?" 

"How peculiar." 

"Very." 

Everyone kept on walking through the forest. It seemed all too familiar to Selena. The other two didn't seem to pay much attention. Selena started to put the pieces together when she saw the scenery and some of the flowers that grow in these woods. She wasn't much of a flower person, but an old friend hounded her for the different types of flowers that grow near her home. She then started to fidget with her hair, hoping that no one could notice that she was nervous. Tsubaki walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Is everything alright," he asked. 

"I'm fine! Now stop hounding me," she yelled. 

"S-Selena, dear?" 

She walked off, trying to change the subject. Camilla walked up to him, wanting to apologize for her rudeness. 

"I'm sorry about my darling Selena. Sometimes she gets this way," Camilla apologized. 

"It's alright, Lady Camilla. I know how she gets. This seemed different though," Tsubaki said. 

"Oh, how so?" 

"Did you see her fidgeting with her hair?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to with anything?" 

"From what I have learned, whenever she mess with her hair is when she is nervous, or something in her past is bugging her." 

"Like what?" 

"Her parents, for one thing. She gets more and more hostile when someone asks about them." 

"Really, she hardly ever tells me about her home." 

"She has told me very little about it." 

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what you know." 

"Actually, I do. I know hasn't told me much, but she really doesn't want me to tell anyone." 

"If that is what she wishes, I will respect it." 

"Thank you, Milady." 

After their little chat, they kept on walking through the forest. The army kept getting closer and closer to a world that was almost lost. Odin clutched his chest, knowing what was going on, even from the beginning. He was given a letter from his cousin. It stated that their country was in trouble and she didn't have much time to explain anything else. While he was walking, he started to remember the path that they were on. He remembered that his parents and him took this path from Regna Ferox to Ylisse. He would always walk in front of him, pretending to be a amazing swordsmen, like his father, and also finding cool looking bugs to show his father. Leo and Zero looked at him and knew something was up, but Odin tried not to let his slight discomfort show. 

Laslow took out a pouch of of candy. It had been a while since he had candy, especially the ones that his father gave him when he was younger. He absolutely loved those candies. He tried not to show his sweet tooth show too much. He didn't mind it too much when he was flirting with women, since he thought women loved sweets. Xander was a bit confused to why he was eating candy so nonchalantly. He never pegged him as a person who would love sweets so much.

Saizo got a little woozy. He didn't like the smell of sweets. "What is that," he asked, a little annoyed. 

Laslow looked over to him, very innocently. "You mean these? These are candies from my home. My father used to give it to me when I was younger and when I cried. It always made me happy when he gave me these." He held grabbed a few of them out of the pouch and ate them. He then realized his sudden rudeness and offered him some. "Did you want to try some." 

"N-No! Get them out of my face," Saizo yelled, slapping the pouch out of Laslow's hand. 

He was horrified. He started to pick the candy up, but he started to tremble. It was like all the memories of his father were starting to disappear. He held some of the candy close to his face and started to cry. Sakura helped him put the rest of the candy into the pouch. She put the pouch of candy in one of his hands and wrapped his fingers around it. Laslow looked at her, only to be greeted with her smile. She then gave him a hug, before helping him up to his feet. No wonder Xander fell for her, she was kind and delightful. 

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit sentimental, even over the simplest things," he apologized. 

"I-I think it's quiet s-sweet," she reassured him. 

Laslow wiped off his tears and smiled at her. "Thank you, Lady Sakura." 

Sakura smiled. Ryouma looked over to Saizo, he wasn't happy. Laslow was only being nice and he acted poorly. 

Saizo sighed and looked at him. "Laslow." 

"Y-Yes?" 

"I'm sorry about my actions. I know you were only trying to be nice. I really, really don't like sweets." 

"It's alright," he smiled. 

Saizo was surprised that he bounced back so easily. Him, Laslow, and Sakura kept moving forward, trying to find a place where they could take a break. Xander and Ryouma trailed them, keeping an eye on them, watching how they interacted with each other. 

"How peculiar," Xander said. 

What is," Ryouma asked. 

"I would have never had guessed that Laslow would like sweets as much as he does. I only ever see him have sweets or eat them is if he skirt-chasing." 

"Heh." 

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh, nothing. How much do you know of him?" 

"Other than him being a womanizer and a dancer, nothing much. I know not much of his home, he never tells. I do, however, trust him with my life. He's had my back time and time again. He is a dear friend." 

Ryouma smiled and kept quiet. He wasn't much different with his own retainers. It became night and everyone settled down at the camp that Sakura and the others found. Xander and Ryouma looked at the letter that they were given. They were requested help from the youngest royal from the country, needing help against something. It didn't say much. They were also sent a map to help to get from Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla to Ylisse. They still had a little ways to go. 

It seemed odd to Odin that the they were going Ylisse in the timeline they were used to. When he read the reports from Corrin and Felicia, it seemed that they had found a portal going to their home, when his mother was still alive and right when they had meet Robin. Corrin also put in the reports that the man Chrom had said that Hoshido and Nohr were mythical lands in Ylisse. He wasn't wrong, but, they crossed an ocean to get to the Manor of Lost Souls, they then had to cross a big lake to get to the mountains and forests they had to walk through. They were close to the Northern Road. 

He kept his distance from people, trying to think of how he could avoid knowing about his home. He wasn't the greatest at keeping secrets and hiding things. With him being a bit distant, it annoyed Leo and Zero to know end. He avoided conversations at all costs, he didn't think he was going to be able to hide things from them for too long. Elise cheerfully walked up to him. She wanted to play with him and his antics, she rather enjoyed being around him. 

"Odin! Odin! Helllooo," Elise said. 

"Ack! Y-Yes, Lady Elise," Odin asked. 

"Are you okay?" 

"You startled me that's all. I was lost in thoughts." 

"Ooh! Can you tell us all a story? Pleeeaaasssee?" 

"A-Are you sure?" 

"Yes! I want to hear another story of that time traveler lady!" 

"Another time, I have a different story in mind." 

"Oh really?!" 

"Yes. Would you like to hear about the Hero-King and the Mystical Divine Dragon?" 

"That sounds..." 

Odin started to sweat, that was the only story he could think of, at the moment. 

"AMAZING! What are their names." 

Selena and Laslow over heard the conversation and started to worry. They were hoping that he wouldn't reveal anything about them, even if the tale was two thousand years in their home's history. 

"Their names were Phantasma and Heros. Phantasma was the Mystical Divine Dragon who was put to slumber by her mother because of her unruly power. Heros was the Hero-King who led his people to peace against a calamitous Earth Dragon." 

"Wooow!" 

With every word that Odin said, Elise's face lit up. She really enjoyed the story of a man who was in a war to ensure peace with the help of a Divine Dragon. Her siblings didn't mind too much, they could focus on their stuff a little more, go over things with everyone else. The only person who wasn't, was Camilla. She loved it when Elise was with her, so she could give her all the attention. She didn't care much for the tactical meetings, or listening to all that boring stuff. Camilla left it up Leo and Xander and walked over to Elise and Odin. 

"What's going on here," Camilla asked. 

"Odin was telling me an amazing story," Elise replied. 

"Oh, what about?" 

"About the Hero-King Heros and the Mystical Divine Dragon Phantasma! Odin was about to tell me how Heros got to befriend Phantasma!" 

Camilla chuckled lightly. "Do you mind if I listen?" 

"I don't mind! What about you Odin?" 

"I don't mind, only if you are up for the thrilling chronicle tale." 

"Thank you. Elise, why don't you come sit with me?" 

"Yay!" 

Elise sat with Camilla and listened to the story. 

"Oh yes, she was controlled by the words of an rancorous Earth Dragon. She was used as to thwart Heros' sacred mission to ever lasting peace. Thankfully, a good friend of Heros said some magical words to get her out of her trance. When she heard Heros' words she became attached to him. As someone as old as her, she acted very childlike. Even though she acted that way, she was still a very powerful being and the Voice of a God." 

Odin went on and on, or until Elise finally fell asleep. Camilla thanked him for the intriguing story and carried her younger sister to bed. He walked over to his stuff, laying it all out, though, he made sure that he wasn't close to anyone, not even Laslow or Selena. He walked even further into the woods, trying to get somethings off of his mind. Laslow followed him, trying to relieve some of his stress. It was all to familiar, nights like these, running through this forest trying to recover gems for a ritual that was half-assed. They didn't know when they got home, if was going to be there or not. They didn't exactly go home after that war. 

"It's strange being home, is not," Laslow whispered. 

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Odin sighed. 

"How long have you known?" 

"As soon as I read this letter from Luci." 

"She sent you something? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but I know it's from her." 

He took the letter from him. "I understand none of this." He then handed it back to him, having no clue what it was saying. 

"That's how I know it's from her. When we were younger, we created this language, like some twins do, and we sometimes communicated that way." 

"I forget how close you two are." 

"Ugh, can you guys stop being all sentimental, I really don't need this right now," Selena said, finally catching up to them. 

"Hehe, whatever you say Snarky," Laslow said. 

"Hey, quit calling me that!" 

He laughed a little, then went back to being serious, which was rare. "Hey, Princey?" 

"It's been a long while since you have called me that," Odin said with a smile. 

"I guess it's because we are back home. I haven't really given anyone a nickname since we've arrived at Nohr. There are some small things I like to hide." 

"Ha, like what?" 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Anyway, Princey, you've been hiding something much bigger, is that not right, Prince Owain?" 

"Hush! You shouldn't say such things! You never know is listening! Spies can easily hear you, even when you're whispering! Should know that, having a spy for a dad, Laslow." 

"Calm down. 'They' are bound to hear you now. My dad was a thief, not a spy." 

"Whatever." 

Zero heard ever word of their conversation. He didn't trust them as easily as the others. He may have told them that he was okay with them and he trusted them, but he still wanted to more about them, only to see if they would cause any harm to the royal family. 

"It's nice to hear my name again. My mother was always proud of that name." 

"Yup. We better get some sleep, We are close to the Northern Road, then it won't be long until we will get to Ylisstol." 

"Yes, but there is going to be a lot of explaining, to a lot of people." 

"Don't you mean everyone?" 

"Yeah. Snarky dear~" Laslow teased. 

"Oh no! I am NOT cleaning the path for Odin! I am NOT my father!"

Laslow giggled as she started to hit him. They walked back into camp, hoping that no one noticed. Odin couldn't really sleep, the letter he got was really troubling. He stared at the stars and thought of the story an old friend told him and his cousin. She told them that when a person passes, the become the stars. They look down at you, to look out for you. During the story, she became sorrowful, she wanted to see her old friends that passed two millennia ago. Odin reached for the stars, seeing if his parents would take a hold of his hands. 

Morning arrived and Odin was still asleep. No one could wake him up, not even Laslow threatening to read everyone his book of names and the heroic stories he had written himself. He told everyone to go on ahead and that they would catch up. Selena and Elsie were the only other ones that stayed behind. They did everything to try to wake him up, making loud noises, pouring cold water on him, hitting him with a staff. Nothing worked. 

While Odin was still asleep, he kept on mumbling the same name over and over again. "Lucina...Lucina..." A million thoughts his mind, feeling something terrible about to happen. "Lucina...I...I'm sorry..." 

Elise was confused and bit jealous of this Lucina person. "Who is Lucina?" 

Selena and Laslow looked at each other, trying to figure out how to shrug it off. "U-Uh," Laslow said. He then looked back at Selena, trying to figure out what she was hinting at. "She is someone in his stories. Sometimes he mumbles the names of characters that he created." 

"Okay," Elise said. She knew they were lying, but she wanted him tell her who she was. "I believe you," she lied. She then went on ahead, trying to catch up with her siblings and everyone else. 

Odin then jerked up, breathing heavily. "Lucina," he yelled. He was very concerned about her, his dream involved her getting seriously injured. She was by herself, it terrified him. "Where is everyone?" 

"I told them to go on ahead. Why are you crying," Laslow asked. It had been awhile since he cried, it had been that way since they were young. "Are you okay?" 

Odin touched his face, feeling the tears come down his face. He started to calm as he wiped off the water off of his face. "Well," he sighed, "we best catch up to them." He then quickly packed his stuff and followed the other two. They did take their time with it. 

Laslow thought to himself. Something about this whole trip was off. He saw the note Xander and Ryouma got from the youngest princess of Ylisse, which only meant that Cynthia had to send it. It sounded even urgent, especially when Lucina sent one to Odin, and only having him be the only one to decipher it. He hoped that the sisters were alright, but he couldn't be sure. 

They finally caught up with everyone, but it wasn't until dark. They spent another night outside the capital, passing the Northern Road. They still had another half day to get to Ylisstol. It wasn't too much longer to get there. At night, whenever one was asleep, Laslow started to dance. He didn't know why, but when he was here, he always had to dance. Azura had a little trouble sleeping, so she decided to watch him dance. It was truly beautiful, even if he was sad. 

"You are a very good dancer," she complimented. 

"Ack! Milady! How long have you been watching," he nervously asked. 

"Oh, a little while. Since sun down." 

Laslow's face then became a deep red. "Th-That long! Oh, I'm so sorry! That performance was terrible!" 

"No it wasn't. Is everything alright? You seemed really sad." 

"I-I'm fine! Please let me escort you back to camp! You need to get some rest!" 

Azura knew he wasn't the greatest at taking compliments, especially when it came to dancing, so she didn't fuss. The two walked back, quietly, she really wanted to say more, but he wasn't going to take any of the compliments, or critics. Laslow waited until she went to sleep before he did himself. In the morning, Odin saw that Leo and Zero were discussing something, but it didn't seem like they were too happy with him. The three of them looked at the map, pretending that they didn't know the terrain, and headed for Ylisstol. 

The rest of the army packed their things and followed them. Xander, Camilla, Leo became very confused when they started to run towards the capital. They took their time to get there, but in utter shock when they saw what was there. Buildings were burned down to the ground, shops were destroyed, debris was everywhere. There was a tiara a few feet in front of them. Lalsow walked up to it and picked it, it was Lucina's tiara. Selena walked around, trying to find anything else, or anybody. 

He turned around and looked at Odin. It looked like he was about to cry. "Odin....It's her tiara..." He then walked over to him and placing it in his hands. 

Everyone was really confused, they didn't know what was going on. 

Odin looked at the hair ornament. He saw the blood on it and tears began to fall onto it. "No...It can't be..." 

"Odin," Leo asked. 

"Is her sword here?" 

"'Her?'"

Selena returned, holding something very precious to the country, and to Odin's family. "I don't know about how you feel, but it got a whole lot worse." She then walked over to him, giving him Lucina's sword. 

"Snarky, is that," Laslow asked, very surprised. 

"Yes, it's her sword," Selena replied. 

"Oh, Gods, no." 

"Check for survivers," Odin demanded. 

"When I looked for that sword, there was no one around." 

"Check again." 

"What part of 'there is no one around' don't you get?" 

"There...There has to be...." 

"Odin," Elise asked. 

"Please, there has to be someone here," Odin cried. 

Laslow and Selena sighed. The past was repeating itself and it wasn't good at all. They tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. He lost his cousin, he was so close to her, she meant everything to him, and she meant everything to everyone. She was their hope, their everything. Everyone wanted answers, but whenever they tried, the three of them shrugged them off. None of them wanted to explain anything, but they knew that they had to. 

"Laslow," Saizo yelled. He was getting more and more frustrated when he wouldn't answer anyone. "What is going on here!?" 

"Calm down, Red," Laslow said. 

"Red?!" 

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." 

"I don't care, explain yourself!" 

Out of nowhere, someone walked into the town. She looked very concerned and a little terrified. "O-Owain. Is that you," she asked faintly. 

Odin heard the faint words, the voice sounded familiar. He looked over and was overjoyed when he saw her face. He dropped the tiara and sword and ran over to her. He gave her a big hug. Laslow picked up the two items as Selena walked over to the two, he soon followed. 

"Demon's Blood, Cynthia, are you okay," Odin asked. 

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Where have you guys been," Cynthia replied. 

"Somewhere, that's not important right now. What happened here?" 

"Here isn't the place to discuss this, we heroes need to go to a secret lair. Please follow me." 

Everyone followed her to an old theater. Laslow remembered it well, him and his mother danced her all the time, when he was younger. Even though his mother never got over her stage fright, she still danced. Everyone loved her performance, she always thought she was useless at that. Cynthia knocked on the door and waited to hear a knock back. That was their secret signal. 

"Dadadadaaa!~ The Hero Cynthia has arrived!~ I have also arrived with other heroes," Cynthia said. 

Gerome opened the door and sighed. It had been a while since he had seen the three of them. It was also a good thing that this theater could fight a whole army and then some. The two led them to their small band of friends. Everyone was there, all except Lucina. Gerome and Laurent sighed in guilt, feeling bad that they couldn't do anything to protect her. They were her retainers, they sworn to protect her, but they have failed. 

"Where is Lucina," Odin asked. 

When he asked that, it struck a cord in Elise, even though she knew that Selena and Laslow lied. "I thought you two said that she was just a character in one of Odin's stories?" 

"I, uh..." Laslow started to sweat. 

"Hmph, you big meanies."

"What did you do to hurt little Elise," Camilla said, being very protective. "I hope you are prepared to die." 

"Odin, hold me, I'm the one who technically lied," Laslow said, jumping into Odin's arms. 

He then dropped him to the ground, not caring about that little problem. "Where is she," he asked Gerome and Laurent. 

"It's all my fault. I was supposed to protect her, and I failed. I'm truly sorry, Prince Owain," Laurent apologized. 

"You are not the one at fault. I am to blame for her disappearance, I was the last person to be with her," Gerome corrected him. 

"What happened," Odin asked. 

"We were going to Plegia to discuss a peace treaty with the new queen. We were ambushed, archers shot Minerva with some sort of tranquilizer and we fell to the ground. Last thing I remember was seeing a Manakete and the group of archers. When I woke up, I was bleeding everywhere, Minerva wasn't able to move, and Exalt Lucina was gone." 

"Manakete?"

"Yes, it looked as though as it was a Manakete." 

"Where is Nah?" 

"I'm over here. I can attest to you that it was not me who attacked him," Nah said. 

"Then Morgan, she has to be the one. She is the only other Manakete" 

"It's because it was. She destroyed everything in Ylisse," Laurent said. 

"How could that be possible," Laslow asked. "What about our wish?" 

"Wish? Nothing of the sort is possible." 

"You say that like we couldn't have possibly traveled through time." 

"That still perplexes me." 

"What happened to Ylisse?" 

"When we got back from the future, when you guys disappeared, Ylisse had changed. Our parents were still dead, but there were flowers, they had grown, the grass was green, the buildings have been fixed, there were proper graves for our parents," Nah explained. "It was there only for a couple of months, then something terrible wrong happened. Another insane dragon decided to destroy our homes." 

"So our wish came true, but only for a short while," Selena sighed. 

"I guess, it didn't matter much. We sent Gerome on a reconnaissance mission to the castle, after the attack. We found out that Morgan is there." 

"Why Gerome?! You put a wounded man into another mission! I expect that out of Inigo, not you." 

"Thanks, Snarky, thanks." 

"Inigo," Xander questioned. 

"Whoops," Selena said. 

"Don't worry, I was fine. I've known Lucina long enough to be able to memorize the places in the castle, so I was easily able to find my way through, even when I was in trouble," Gerome informed. 

"I expect nothing less of you," Odin said. 

"I don't know how to take that." 

"Uh...." 

"You are usually eccentric, but you are unusually normal. Heh, once we Lucina again, I do owe her an apology." 

"Whatever for, oh Mysterious Ebony Solo Lupus of Mysteriousness?" 

"I...Whatever, I'll never understand you and nor do I want to." 

Yarne then walked into the main lobby. He was confused and scared when he saw everyone. He looked over to Laslow, Odin, and Selena and started freak out. "E-Eek! W-What happened to you three!" He then hid behind Brady. 

"A long story," Laslow said. 

"Yer going to tell us, eh, Lover Boy," Brady asked. 

"Naturally. You said Morgan was in the castle right? Is she alright? She isn't hurt?" 

"I wouldn't say hurt, more like controlled. It looked like it she was being possessed the same way her father was, but to a lesser degree," Gerome said. 

"Possessed?"

"Yes." 

"That is even worse!" 

"Why do you care about her so much? I have never seen you act this way towards anyone, especially a woman," Xander said. 

"She's a good friend of mine, why shouldn't I worry about her." 

"Bull-crap. You're don't want to admit that your in love with her," Selena said. 

"That isn't it and you know it!" 

"Lies," his friends said in unison. 

He started to sob. "You guys are so cruel. In all seriousness, why would I be concerned about her. She is a dear friend, after all." 

"True, but you seemed more attached to her than the rest of us," Odin said. 

"I don't even want to know what you guys have done to figure that out." 

"Trust me, you don't. At least we aren't your mother and hiding in a waterfall." 

"That was terrifying." 

"Can we get back at the topic at hand please," Laurent said. 

"Give us a few minutes to change and we will explain everything." 

"Owain, I have your Flavum Golden as the Sun outfit in the auditorium," Cynthia said. 

"Wait, you have his clothes prepared," Lalsow asked. 

"Why wouldn't I? Me, Luci, and Owain always did this when we were younger. Big sis got really mad at us when we weren't ready so she drilled it in us to have stuff prepared so we weren't late for anything." 

"Well, you forgot, a lot," Odin said. 

"Hehe, up, and I had mismatched their clothes every so often, Lucina didn't seem to mind." 

"Yeah, while we are flamboyant in words and actions, she is flamboyant in clothes." 

"Don't remind me," Selena yelled. "You don't want to know how many times I have had to change her wardrobe because of it. Yuck." 

"Hehe, I bet Gerome here sews her clothes," Lalsow teased. 

"Keep me out of this," he blushed. 

"Hehehehe." 

"I will sick Minerva on you! She is very capable of doing so!" 

"I know she can." 

"Go get changed already!" 

The three of them went to go change. They took their time, they wanted to find the right words to explain what was going on. They knew they had to be serious now and not mess around with their friends. They looked in the mirror, their hair changed back into the original color, brunette, orange, and brown. Odin looked at his arm and saw that his birthmark was back. When they were done, they walked back to the main lobby. 

"Selena, darling, what happened to you're hair," Camilla asked. 

"I-It went back to it's original color. I get it from my dad." 

"Well, it still looks amazing," Tsubaki complimented. 

"Thanks, I guess," she blushed. 

"Why is your hair orange," Elise asked. 

"Like Selena, I got it from my father, that includes me nicknaming people and my love for sweets," Lalsow replied. 

"Oh, sweets. Do you still have any candy," Odin asked. 

"Yeah, here," Laslow said, tossing him the pouch of candy. "Odin also inherited his father's hair color, along with his impeccable swordsmanship." 

"Hey, I'm not nearly as good as he is and I'm not as good as Lucina. They are masters at, I'm not as good as them." 

"Blah, blah, blah, can we back to the important stuff here. Tell us what is going on, before I," Zero said, trailing off. He couldn't find his bow, so he freaked out a little. "WHERE IS MY BOW!!!???" 

"You mean this," Laslow asked, showing him his weapon. "I suspected to you might use it." 

"How?" 

"My father is a thief, I picked up a trick or two from him." 

"Explain everything," Xander demanded. 

He sighed. "Yes, Milord. As you can tell, from Selena's little slip up earlier, my name isn't Laslow, it's Inigo. My mother was a dancer and my father is a thief. They died in the war against a terrible dragon. Last I saw of my father was when he was leaving home to go help end the war, while my mother died in my arms. Selena's real name is Severa and Odin here, his name is Owain," he bowed. 

"Who just happens to be a prince," Zero said. 

"Yup." 

"I'm born of the youngest Princess and the youngest child of the Ylissean royal family. My father was a master swordsman of Regna Ferox, his swordsmanship was unparalleled. He died protecting me from a normal Risen attack, he died by an arrow while my mother died trying to heal people from the monstrosity they were dealing with." 

"What about you Sele-I mean Severa," Camilla asked. 

"My mother was apart Ylisse's Pegasus Knight Squadron while my father was Owain's mother, Cynthia's father, and their aunt's retainer. He rather enjoyed being their retainer. I had gotten in an argument with my mother about her protecting someone special to her. I though it was her love for Cynthia's father. A little while after that, I had regretted everything I had said, she died soon after. My father died protecting the royal family, he was happy that he got to fulfill his wishes. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was able to fight on my own and so people could stop comparing me to her." 

"Owain! Can I see you birthmark," Cynthia asked. 

"Sure," Owain replied. He took off his sleeve and showed her the Brand of the Exalt. "I understand now why my mother always wanted one." 

"Since when did you have that," Leo asked. 

"Since I was young. All royals in the Ylissean bloodline have it, all except my mother." 

"Any who, who is this Lucina person," Elise asked. 

"She is my older cousin. She sent me a letter a while ago, requesting my help. I wanted to leave without telling you guys, I knew I wouldn't be able to return, and the less you know about me, the better. That doesn't matter much anymore." 

"W-Wait! She sent one too! Why didn't she tell me? I sent one to Nohr, Hoshido, Valla as a last chance. They are mythical lands and that was my only hope," Cynthia said. 

"Well, Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla exist," Owain said. "Cynthia here, is my younger cousin, Lucina's younger sister. If she is dead..." 

"She isn't dead!" 

"I said if. If she is, Cynthia is the next one in line to take the thrown."

"No! No! I refuse! I am a hero not a leader! There are differences!" 

"On with it," Zero said. 

"Welcome to Ylisse, we are in the captial Ylisstol," Inigo said. 

"Woohoo, welcome to this Hell hole," Severa said. 

"Always the cynic, Snarky." 

"Quit calling me that!" 

"Onto the story. Before we were born, my grandfather, the Exalt at the time," Owain started. 

"Exalt," Leo questioned. 

"It's basically like a Queen or King. Anyways, my grandfather, who was the Exalt of Ylisse marched into the neighboring country called Plegia. He started a war with them, which last years. After the war, there wasn't much of a peace treaty, many of the Plegians were dead and some of the Ylisseans had died. When he died, Emmyern, my aunt, was named the next Exalt, she was only ten years old at the time. She had someone to help guide her until she was old enough to make her own decisions. She was a pacifist ruler, trying to mend the wounds that her father had created, it caused her a lot of grief. People tormented her with words and threw rocks at her." 

"Exalt Emmyern did everything in her power to keep the peace during her reign. That didn't matter much, many Plegians crossed the border when the weren't supposed to. Many barbarians destroyed the villages that were close to that border. It only got worse when Owain's mother's best friend marched into Plegia. When King Gangrel was king, he was mad only trying to start a war. He got what he wanted, with severely wounding Cynthia's father and assassinating Exalt Emmyern, the war ensued," Severa said. 

"Don't bring my ma into this, she only wanted to protect Lissa's honor. She was deeply devoted to her," Brady said. 

"How many Exalt's were there within the past thirty years," Corrin asked. 

"Let's see, there was my grandfather, Aunt Emmyern, Uncle Chrom, now Lucina, it maybe Cynthia next," Owain counted. "At least four." 

"Four," Corrin said in shocked. "How can you go through that many Exalt's." 

"Simple, start a war, die, have your daughter to inherit the thorn at a young age, try to stop a war, die fifteen years later, give it to you little brother, fight two more wars, die in the last one, hand over to your daughter, to escape the war by going into the past, and bam, you have four Exalts." 

"Going into the past? How is that even possible?"

"How did they die," Elise asked. 

"I'll get to the first question in a bit. My grandfather was assassinated by someone in Plegia, that's what I heard. My aunt was assassinated in the palace by an assassin that got into the castle, somehow. My Uncle died by his best friend's hand when they were at the Dragon's Table," Owain answered. "Growing up, we had to fight our parents last war, we like to call it Fate of the World. The dragon I keep speaking of, destroyed everything in the world. Robin, he was my Uncle Chrom's best friend, but he was possessed by the dragon named Grima, the God of Annihilation. It was a cult based in Plegia, they were trying to resurrect him from a thousand years ago, but failed to. When he was, he took our friend Morgan's father as a vessel. Grima destroyed everything, he used these things called Risen to help him kill everyone, killing my father, my mother, our parents in the process. Even with the help of the Voice of the Divine Dragon, we still couldn't win." 

"That's terrible," Elise said. 

"I-T was. What's worse we went back in time to p-prevent this! So scary," Yarne said, still holding onto Brady. 

"Get off," Brady said. 

"S-Sorry." 

"You went back in time? How is that even possible," Corrin asked. 

"The Divine Dragon? Don't you mean the Mystical Divine Dragon," Elise asked. 

"No. There is the Divine Dragon, who is Naga. Morgan's mother, Tiki became the new Naga after she died. She was the Voice of the Divine Dragon and was seen as a God because of her massive life span," Owain replied. 

"How long did she live?" 

"Three thousand years. Manakete are apparently cursed to live for eternity."

"Yes we are. Lady Tiki told me that it's a horrible fate for us," Nah said. 

"You're a Manakete? What is a Manakete?" 

"Dragons in the form of Humans. It's a long story that I can tell you another time."

"Oh, so like Corrin!?" 

"Are t-there Manaketes back home," Corrin asked. 

"I think it's rather different here," Inigo said. 

"Anyways, that doesn't explain the time travel thing." 

"Oh, that. You can say it was the last act of a God to give to a princess who was determined to save the future we never got. There was a portal she had opened for all of us to go through. She gave us three days to decided. Inigo, Owain, Cynthia and I decided to go with Lucina to go back to the future," Severa explained. 

"Gerome, Brady, and Kjelle said no to it, at first. Laurent, Yarne, Nah and Noire, were undecided about the matter," Inigo said. "When we did time travel back in time, we did get separated. We eventually found each other, after a while. We never got what we wanted, I'm surprised the timeline didn't collapse on itself."

"We just altered a different future. This what happens when you mess with the past and expect it to actually change, time travel is not a simple as we wanted to put it. Our parents are still dead, our home is still destroyed. It got us nothing," Gerome said, angrily. "This why I didn't want to go in the first place." 

"Then why did you go?! Where you afraid of dying?! Where you afraid of dying alone?!" 

Gerome didn't reply. 

"Or was it because you love Lucina?!" 

He still didn't reply. 

"Of course it was because you loved Lucina. You never defied her, you had an unspoken language that you communicated through. If anyone got the chance to be with her, it was you." 

"Are you still on about that?" 

"A bit yes. You were the one that ended up with the princess." 

"You're answer, I wanted to set Minerva free. I didn't want her to be alone, not like I was when my parents died. What would happen when I died, what then? I couldn't possible do that to her. She is my most trusted companion." 

"I've known you long enough to know that was partly the reason. You were scared of losing hope, you nearly lost hope when we were there. You nearly lost our actual hope many times, you've saved her many times." 

"It always has to come back to Lucina, doesn't it." 

"I guess so. She's everyone's hope. Smile for me! It'll be alright. Lucina is the hardest person to kill. Will dancing for you help? Brady, whip out your violin, we are about to perform!" 

"Will ye quit yer yelling and finish your story? Ye still haven't told us you ye disappeared." 

"You owe me a performance!" 

Brady just groaned.

"The gist of that story is, your home was destroyed by Grima, only because the people who worshiped him, possessed one of your friend's father, killing his best friend, becoming Grima himself, you decided to go back in time to prevent it, but failed massively," Takumi asked. "And you, the most eccentric person, in all the lands, is a prince?" 

"Yup," Inigo replied. 

"That still makes no sense!" 

"Let it sink in for a while." 

"Please, go on with your story," Hinoka said, patting Takumi's head. "It'll take him a little while for all of us to comprehend all of this." 

"After we defeated Grima, Severa, Owain and I were immediately summoned by another dragon named Anankos." 

"That is the same dragon we defeated! How is that even possible, he went mad," Xander said. 

"When we met him, he was more human, and his wasn't insane. He wanted us to protect his baby son. He could only explain so much to us. Anankos said that his wife was escaped Valla because he was losing his mind and to see her sister again. We were told that she headed to Hoshido, to seek help from the queen and king that was there," Inigo explained. He sighed, he wanted tell them as much as possible, without them interrupting him. "We then had to fight the possessed people of Valla. After that, whomever came along to try to stop us, informed Anankos that his child was kidnapped and became a child of Nohr. With little time to react, he sent us to Nohr, to win the favor of King Garon and becoming his children's retainer to help protect said child." He looked over to Corrin, knowing that he was Anankos' child. 

"That sound familiar," Hinoka commented. 

"I bet it does. Corrin is Anankos' son. Last thing I hear before being warped was 'I love you Mikoto and I wish you happiness. Please protect my son," or something along those lines. 

"Wait! That means were aren't half-siblings," Corrin exclaimed. 

"Who could have guess," Takumi said sarcastically. 

"B-Big brother, d-doesn't that concern you in the slightest," Sakura asked. 

"It does! Ryouma! Did you know about this?!" 

Ryouma sighed. "Peace brother. Yes, father only told me about it. He never wanted me to tell anyone about it," Ryouma replied. "He wanted us to act like siblings." 

"Well, that failed spectacularly," Takumi said. "He never predicted him getting kidnapped." 

"Then what is our mother's name," Hinoka asked. 

"Her name is Ikona," Ryouma replied. There was one more thing that he wanted to tell them, but he didn't have the stomach to tell them. 

"Such a tragedy for Queen Ikona. My mother never forgave her sister for her actions," Azura said. 

"What," Hinoka asked. 

"You're forgetting to mention one other thing, Ryouma. King Sumeragi had cheated on Ikona with Queen Mikoto. She was hurt deeply by it."

"How did you hear of that," Ryoma asked.

"My mother is Mikoto's older sister. She sent her a letter about it. She was furious about it. It seems to me that you aren't even phased about it. Doesn't the cheating hurt? I know it all too well. Garon cheated on my mother multiple times, trying to play it off like it was nothing. It hurt the both of us, his retainers, out of all of his children, hated us most. My mother did everything out the best interest for his country, dying to protect it." 

Ryouma didn't reply. 

"It hurts, it destroys families. Before my mother died, he was the happiest he could be. He loved my mother dearly and she loved him dearly, even when he cheat on her with Camilla's mother," Xander said. 

"I loved her so much. She never once hated me, never used me like my own mother did. She loved me and I know if she was still alive, Queen Katerina would have loved all of the children that our father had," Camilla chimed in. 

There was an awkward silence. Ryouma wanted to tell them that he was beyond furious by his father's actions. He knew that the other three couldn't say anything about it, they were so little when it happened. His argument wouldn't help either, staying mad at her wouldn't help anybody, so he did his best to make his people love her. It worked a little to well, it seemed like everyone forgot about Ikona. After a few more minutes of the awkward silence, there was even more. That was until Inigo tried to dance to ease the tension, but he fell flat on his butt. 

"Are you okay," Cynthia asked. 

"Heh, yes. I'm just trying to get everyone to smile," Inigo said, getting up. 

"Hehe, you always know how to make us smile." 

"How, by falling on my butt?" 

"No, by dancing, you are an amazing dancer." 

"If I was, then I wouldn't have fell. I should be going, there is something I need to do." 

He then started to walk to the door, but was stopped by Gerome. 

"I know exactly where you are going. Even if you are able to defeat all of the guards at the castle, you still are facing up against Morgan herself. You know as well as the rest of us, she is Tiki's and Robin's daughter, both the Divine Dragon blood and Fell Dragon blood flow through her. She is most likely unstable at this point," Gerome explained. 

"Well, I have to try," Inigo said. 

"There is more tactical ways to do that, but yours is not one of them," Laurent said. "Please stop being doltish." 

"Eh? Fine. Let's get some rest, we will be needing to figure out a plan." 

Everyone spread out across the theater, trying to give each other some space. Today had been on wild ride of emotions and bull-crap. Inigo, Severa, and Owain didn't fall asleep right a way. They did a lot of explaining, but at the same time, it didn't seem like much. They had hoped that they could disappear after the war, trying not to leave any traces of them being there. Owain and Severa were only going to explain it to the people they had fallen in love with, maybe they would be the only ones to know about it. 

Inigo got up from his spot and started to walk around the theater. He made his way to an office, it was his mother's. It wasn't a big one, but it fit everything that she needed. He put a small light in the lamp on the desk. He then picked up the picture up and looked at it. It was a picture of him, his mother, and his father. He loved this old, rundown theater. The last happy memory he had with both of his parents was in this theater. Inigo's mother would practice her dancing on the stage and would help him teach to dance. 

The two of them would try to get his father to dance. He would deny every single time, but they would make him dance with them. There was a time where he had over heard his mother say that she was useless everything, especially dancing. From then on, he would dance with all of them, he did what he could do to make sure that she didn't feel useless, especially about her dancing. Inigo's father wasn't the greatest, nor was he always good, but he would always take the time to be with his family and dance with them. 

Xander walked into the the room and saw that Inigo was looking at a picture. He put his hand on his shoulder, to reassure him that everything will be okay. He knows what it is like to loose someone that was really important to him. Inigo put down the picture frame and left the room. Xander looked at it, seeing the great resemblance between him and his mother. Before he had left, he blew out the flame in the lamp, and headed to bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. 

Owain looked up at the moon, it had felt very familiar to him. He remembered training with his father on days like these. He remembered that picnic that he had for his mother's birthday. They had played until sundown, playing Heroes and Villains. He was happy that him and his mother got to be the heroes. Owain held up his father's sword and looked at it, it was one of the very last things that he had of his father. He made sure that it was in top form, making sure that there weren't any scratches. Whenever it was on his side, it was as if his father was protecting him, watching him every step of the way. 

The days he spent with his parents, were the best. He missed seeing his mother's cheerful smile, having her cheerful spirit around him all the time. He always loved it when he fought by his father's side, being able to protect his back, learning how to be the best swordsman there was. He remembered the times that his mother taught him a few tricks how to heal injuries from his mother. She was always happy to teach him something. He remembered the day his mark appeared, she cried tears of joy, not only did it prove that she was a princess, but that she was Chrom's and Emmyern's younger sister and that they were truly family. It took a while for him and his father to calm her down. 

Owain looked at the letter that Lucina gave him. He read it over and over again, seeing if it had any hints to were she might be. No luck, he had no leads to where he could find her. As much as she loved to travel, she wouldn't go far from the castle, unless she really had to. He took out her sword, doing the same thing he did with his father's sword. There was nothing wrong with it, no scratches, nothing at all. He then took out her tiara and cleaned off the blood, he didn't want to give it back to her all stained. He hoped that it wasn't her blood. 

Severa walked over to Owain's stuff, making sure that it wasn't ruffled, making sure that it was comfortable for him to sleep in. She made sure that nothing was missing, she didn't want to deal with him in the morning when something was gone. She didn't know why she was looking after him, the only excuse that she had was the fact it was in her blood to look after the royal family. It was nothing new to her. She then walked back to her stuff, retrieving something for him. 

Once Severa got back, she saw that Owain was sleeping soundly. She whispered a few sweet things in his ears, only trying to make his stress go away. She left the notebook near his pillow, hoping he will be excited when he woke up. Severa walked back to her stuff, one more time, and laid down. She thought of all of the horrible things she said to her mother. She regretted what she had said, it was too late for her to realize the 'special' person she was protecting was her, not Chrom. She knew deep down that her mother loved her very deeply, but she didn't want to admit that she knew that. She also wouldn't admit that she loved her own parents. 

Thinking about it, she should have been nicer with her father as well. He was only looking after her, trying help her prove that she wasn't her mother. He wasn't the best when it came to his wife's skills, she started to neglect her own talents. Probably because he really didn't want her to fight, even after what she had been through, her old comrades teased her mercilessly, and he didn't want anyone else to do that to her. She remembered tricking her father spending way too much money on her, but the payback was terrible. What she really didn't like was the training regimen that her father made her do. She remembered all the good times that they had, her mother always giving her sweets, even though the ingredients for them were hard to find, and all the picnics that they went on. Severa remembered feeding the ducks bread and playing the water when they were there. She loved those times. 

Morning finally came and everyone started to discuss plans on how to rescue Morgan and find Lucina. They had no luck, there best plan was head to the castle and fight all of the guards that were there. After a few more days of discussion, that was the plan that they went with. Owain, Inigo, Severa, and Gerome took groups and took them to different parts of the capital. They wanted to ambush the army, thinking that they could have a swift end to it. They heard a loud roar, that was a bad thing. Morgan knew that they were coming. They fought to no end, killing everyone that they could. One by one, the small flanks caught up with each other, thinking that was to easy to defeat.

"This seems odd," Gerome said. 

"I'm calculating this. If we go in, through any entrance, more like than not, there there is a whole army waiting for us, maybe even more," Laurent informed. "We can divide into even smaller groups, going in each entrance." 

"That doesn't account how big the groups there are at each entrance." 

"True, or we can all go through the main door, and forcing our way through." 

Inigo walked back to the group, after taking a look in the castle. "Well, I can tell you that there are a massive army. There are big groups of people at each entrance and an even bigger group in the main garden."

"When did you leave," Owain asked. 

"When we all go together. Laurent is right, Morgan is being controlled." 

"It's like that story, about the Hero-King Heros and the Mystical Divine Dragon Phantsama," Elise asked. 

"There is some truth to it. The Hero-King Heros is my ancestor Hero-King Marth and the Mystical Divine Dragon Phantsama is really our friend Morgan's mother Tiki," Owain replied. "All of what I said, isn't all there or some of it is either real or not. History kind of destroys itself after a while." 

"This isn't the time to discuss this," Inigo sighed. "We need to get into the castle. Laurent, what do you propose we do?" 

"W-We are going to die either way," Yarne said. 

"Did you see the group by the main entrance," Laurent asked. 

"A small group, plus Morgan sitting at the throne." 

"Who wants to fight yet another dragon that could also kill us," Severa sarcastically asked. 

"I'll go alone if you weaklings won't," Kjelle said. 

"Darling, why would you throw a way your life," Camilla asked, very concerned. 

"If these people can't even find the courage to fight, even against your own friend, only to save everything, then I'll do it," she sighed. "We can't even think of a plan to get in." 

"Then I suggest we go through the front door," a familiar voice said. "Nah and I can get close to Morgan and help her regain her memories." 

"That voice," Owain said. "Lucina! Where are you?!" 

"Peace, Owain, peace. I'm behind you." 

Owain turned around and gave her a giant hug. "Luci! You're okay!" 

"Luci," Cynthia yelled, running towards the two, giving them a hug. 

"Lcuina," Inigo and Severa yelled. 

The two ran over to her and gave her a hug. The rest of their friends walked over to her, giving her one giant hug. 

"Where have you been," Owain asked. 

"Hiding," she replied. 

"Where?" 

"In West Ylisstol." 

"How did you get out there and what happened when you and Gerome when you went to Plegia?" 

"We were ambushed. Archers hit Minerva and we fell to the ground. Gerome was attacked from behind, getting stab in the stomach. One of the enemies nicked my head." 

"That explains the tiara on the ground and the blood all over it. What about your sword?" 

"I missed my target and they hit it out of my hand. At that point, I lost all vision in my, I was a craven and I ran." 

"At least you are still alive." 

Owain walked over to Leo, grabbing her sword and tiara off of his horse. He then went up to Lucina and gave her, her weapon and ornament back. 

"You had a plan to stop all of this, did you not, Lady Lucina," Xander asked. 

"Yes, but may I ask, who are you," Lucina replied with a question. 

"I am the Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander." 

"Or known as my liege," Inigo said happily.

"I'm truly sorry, Lord Xander. He must have been a handful, with all of his flirting." 

"Awe, don't be like that Luci!" 

"Oh, oh, oh," Owain said. 

"Yes." 

"Meet Highest and Nerdiest of Nerds, a blunt measured man, my liege and command, Lord Leo!" 

"Thank you so much for looking out for him." 

"Not a problem," Leo questioned. 

"You give him that! That is not fair," Inigo whined. 

"Ugh, give it a rest. Meet my liege, she's sweet yet merciless, Camilla." 

"Awe, darling, you're too kind," Camilla said. 

"I see that you were kind to her?" 

"Yes," the two said in unison. 

"And meet our dearest little sister, Elise!" 

"Hehe, so you're the great Lucina," Elise said excitedly. 

"Nice to meet you, you're quiet adorable," Lucina complimented. 

"Hehe, yay! Thank you!" 

"You're welcome, Lady Elise." 

"Lucina, can we get back at the topic at hand," Laurent asked. 

"Ever so serious, Laurent." 

"Thank you." 

"Anyways, what do you suggest we do," Gerome asked. 

"We go through the main doors and fight the small army. We subdue them, don't kill them. If Nah can get close to Morgan, I think we will be fine." 

"Wait, why me," Nah asked. 

"You've watched over her, while her powers were unstable. Maybe she will calm down when she hears your voice." 

"I highly doubt that, but it's worth a try." 

"If we can get Morgan back, maybe everyone will throw their weapons down," Inigo said. 

"Highly unlikely. If she is under some kind of control, there is a possibility that someone is controlling her." 

"Would you know who?" 

"No, I am truly sorry. We better get going." 

"Yay, to our deaths," Gerome said. 

"Awe, don't be like that, I'll have your back, through and through." 

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll watch yours, now and forever." 

"Awe, how romantic," Azura said. 

"Onward." 

"Of course." 

All of the made their way through the main doors of the castle. It wasn't much of a challenge to subdue the small army. They prepared to fight Morgan, she got up off the throne and changed into a dragon. Lucina and everyone dodged her attacks, trying to keep their distance from her. She roared to get more of the troops to where she was. One half of the army fought with the group of army coming from the garden, while the other half fought the other groups. Nah got to Morgan and she put her hand on her face. 

"Morgan, can you hear me. It's me Nah, your friend, I'm not here to hurt you," she said. "It's okay, we are all here, you're not alone anymore. Please stop." 

Morgan started to calm down and transformed out of her dragon form. She was starting to remember who she was, who everyone was. The man who controlled came out of hiding, trying to use his powers to control her once more. Her mind was spinning between being controlled and reality. It got to the point where she spit fire at him, and killed him. She looked back at everyone, wanting to kill them as well. 

"Morgan, don't you remember us," Lucina said, moving slowly towards her. She took out a book, hoping she would remember it. "We are your friends. Do you remember this book, it's your father's. He would show all the different strategies that came to his mind." She then took out a hair ornament that was Tiki's. "Do you remember this, you mother really loved it. It was a gift to her from your father." 

Morgan's memories started come back, even the memories she forgot, from when she timed jumped. She started to cry and embraced Lucina. She forgot how childish she could act, it's only due to being such a young Manakete. Lucina calmed her down and let her rest. Few days have passed and a ball was held for everyone to enjoy. 

"It has been a long while since I have been to one of these," Lucina said. 

"I wish I could say the same," Owain added. "Being the retainer of a royal who happened to finish a war, your going to a lot of these." 

"I don't doubt it. It's nice seeing you again." 

"You as well, my dear cousin." 

"Yes. I see that Lady Elise has grown quiet found of you. Will you being going back to Nohr?" 

"No, I'm staying here. This is my home, you are my home. I hope she is willing to stay, but I cannot force her hand." 

"Why don't you go ask her to dance with you." 

"Ah, well, you know I'm not a dancer." 

"We aren't Inigo, nor Lady Olivia. You don't have to be great at it, a nice dance with someone you truly care about is nice enough." 

"Always one for wise words." 

"Go. I cannot always hold your hand." 

"I know." 

Owain nervously walked towards Elise, tripping on the way. Lucina couldn't help but laugh a little. He asked her to dance with her, which happily accepted. After a few seconds, Lucina walked up to Xander, wanting to talk to him a little. 

"You can't always protect her, you know," Lucina said. 

"I know, but it hurts of letting her go," Xander replied. 

"It seems as though you were of a father figure to her. I don't mean to pry, it seems as though you didn't have one." 

"We had a father, he lost his mind, soon after Azura's mother passed." 

"That is horrible, I am truly sorry for your loss." 

"It is alright. It was long ago." 

"It hurts to lose someone you truly care about, even if they haven't passed on yet." 

"Indeed." 

"I have Inigo and Severa to thank for taking care of him. I have kept a certain distance, even from Owain and Cynthia. They mean the world to me, but I could never expose them to what I have to do." 

"You too. I want to bear the burdens that I have to." 

"Heh. Can I truly rely on Hoshido, Valla, and Nohr, to come to Ylisse's aid, when we are in trouble." 

"For Nohr, you do. You'll have to go to King Ryouma and King Corrin for their standing on the matter." 

"Thank you, I'll do everything in my power to help out Nohr, for the sake of peace." 

"Thank you." 

After a few seconds of silence, Lucina reached her hand out towards Xander. 

"Would care for one dance?" 

"If you wish, Lady Lucina." 

He took her hand and went to the floor. After a few minutes, Gerome took Lucina's hand while Sakura took Xander's. Severa, Tsubaki, Morgan, Inigo, Elise, and Owain joined them on the dance floor, showing everyone their dances. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and thrills. It was finally a time of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at all of this bullshit. This took me over a week to complete and it's utter bullshit. I wanted to write about what would happened when The armies meet Owain's, Inigo's, and Severa's friends back home and this happened. Also timelines are screwy and ughhhh. This is utter crap, plus a whole ton of my ships get dumped into this. It was fine at first, then it got bad in the middle, then it just ended terribly. Just terrible, truly disgusting. I had Valla and Hoshido in there because I can't bear to lose my Hoshido siblings and Valla siblings. For the reason of the tag spoilers, some people might have not played Hidden Truths or Revelations. Oh yay, ready to read the comments for these.


End file.
